


【带卡】温泉旅行

by GloriaQaQ



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaQaQ/pseuds/GloriaQaQ
Summary: 开始退休生活的卡卡西带着带土一起去了温泉旅行。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 24





	【带卡】温泉旅行

**Author's Note:**

> 战犯堍×退休六代目卡 充满我流和私心，其中《木叶第一技师》和卡勃起障碍的梗来自微博带卡人。（对不起我点赞太多已经找不到原博了，真的是因为后者原博太香了才激情打了这么多字）如果阅读中感到不合胃口可以立即离开当前页面。

宇智波带土在四战中存活，在旗木卡卡西做六代目火影期间作为半暗部半战犯的存在。七代目上台后，六代目进入退休养老生活，带土则出于各方考虑被安排在卡卡西身边。

虽然是旧日的朋友，但毕竟身份特殊，旧日也是十几年前的旧日，六代目上任期间带土跟他的见面往往是在发布任务时，可需要带土出面去做的任务，基本没有，所以直到七代目上任，两人也没见上几面。

但卡卡西动用火影特权送去监狱的甜点带土还是有好好收到的。因为显摆甜点，数名狱友实在不能忍受这种不用出工还有美食的悠闲狱中度假人士，对其大打出手，最后以带土毫发未损并反咬狱友挑事，众人被关禁闭告终。也有识时务的舔狗人士，对其英姿大加赞赏，以求获得些好处，带土对夸奖的话语全盘承认，然后自己吃完了所有甜点。

因为没有经济来源，出狱后的带土只能依附于卡卡西生活，准确来说，是白嫖卡卡西。卡卡西对此倒没意见，其实背地提交了养带土的资金补助。在交接结束，停下一切工作后，他跟带土一起去了温泉旅行。

··· 

原本参考用的旅行功课满满当当，逛了几个景点发现人实在太多，卡卡西有些吃不消，带土本就没有兴趣，两人便放弃计划回了旅馆。虽然刚出狱不过半年，带土在娱乐上已经完全融入现代，在掌机上打着游戏。卡卡西则在一旁看书。

带土以躺姿举着游戏机，时间一长手臂酸痛，后背也有些僵硬，盘腿坐起又发现低头时间长对脖颈不好，于是环视一周再次躺倒，把头安置到一旁卡卡西的大腿上。“啊，这样就舒服多了。”

卡卡西无言，专注盯着手中的文章。屋里一直是游戏的音效，带土有些腻了，有一搭没一搭地问起问题“这书是讲什么的？”

“唔……嘛，你自己看就知道了。”

“那你给我念下内容吧。”

“那样会失去原作的魅力的。你起来下，我去趟卫生间。”

“哦。”带土盯着卡卡西带书离开的背影，拿出手机打开了搜索引擎输入书名。内容比他想象的更有冲击力。

卡卡西再回来时服务人员正好送来了晚饭。吃过晚饭，热心的服务人员又撤走餐具，送来两支清酒和一碟甜点。说是推荐赏月时打发嘴巴。两人来到院中赏月，带土专注于甜食，吃到盘子干干净净才注意到卡卡西几乎将清酒喝光。

带土只尝到点底儿，作为当地特产确实挺好喝。两人原本跟门神似的各倚在门框一边，带土与其说是赏月，不如说是吃着甜食发呆，四战之后他对月亮的感情有些微妙。再者它也不是什么能一直看下去不烦的美景，比起月亮，不如看看卡卡西面罩下的脸。

同住了这么久，这家伙连睡觉都戴着面罩，真是不懂有什么好遮的。明明也不丑。

他是这么想的，也这样做了。两人之间的杯碟被推到一旁，他凑近另一边的卡卡西。之前距离远看不出，眼前这人虽然不发酒疯，但脸上酡红一片，怎么看都是醉了。带土的阴影投在卡卡西脸上，他努力对焦，认出人来“带土……”

哼，还认得出人来。

“你还活着，太好了。”这话听起来有些不爽，他伸手去捏卡卡西的脸，脸上的笑容被扯的有些变形。忽然想起什么，他松手起身去拿手机，准备拍张照片，开启木叶致富经。卡卡西拉他衣角，他把对方的手指打开又放下。再回来时卡卡西已经低下头，他蹲下身子去看，总感觉从脸上读出些悲伤。

“是梦吗……”

带土把手机丢到一旁，捧起卡卡西的脸，“我这么大个活人就在你面前，什么梦啊。”

“不是梦吗？……”卡卡西眯起眼，伸手去摸带土。手上传来真切的触感，又重新笑起来。刚刚自己投下阴影看不真切，现在借着月光看他，确实是该被遮起来很有杀伤力的美貌。带土狠狠看了两眼，重新把对方的面罩拉回原本的位置。

他打个横抱把人从门边带走。入了深夜，空气变得有些寒冷，万一感冒，接下来的旅程是毫无选择的泡汤。出于人道的关怀，他顺便整理好被褥，把人塞进被子里。临睡前还在思考，这家伙这么轻，到底有没有好好吃饭，好好休息。又转念一想，这半年或许自己作为室友实在太失格了。

再睁眼时，卡卡西依旧捧着那本黄色书籍，“我说啊，卡卡西……”

对方发出模糊的鼻音以示自己听到了。

“有看黄书的功夫不如多去参加几次联谊会找个女人照顾你啊。”

“咳。”卡卡西刚要辩解又被对方打断，“该不会你，对女人不行吧？”卡卡西的咳嗽更严重了。见对方反应如此剧烈，带土紧盯住对方“被我说中了？”

平复之后，卡卡西终于把视线从书上移开，“你也不想想是因为谁的原因。我退休养老的钱还要分你一半。”

“你赚的钱不也有我写轮眼的功劳吗？本来就应该有我的一半。”

卡卡西重将目光放回书上，微不可闻地叹息一声“总之，我没什么结婚的打算。”

话是这么说，可听到带土耳朵里又变成了别的含义。果然还是不行吗。被自己说中反应剧烈咳嗽到脸红，然后又迅速转移话题。这种反应，显然是自己猜中了。果然天才都是要付出这样那样的代价的，还是吊车尾的生活比较幸福。不过，如果是因为这种原因不能结婚未免有些凄惨。带土又打开搜索引擎，忍不住相帮对方一把，看在，管他看在什么的份上呢。

治好了对方会崇拜自己，治不好也是攥住了对方的把柄。真不愧是我。这样想着，不由心情愉悦。

“你傻乐些什么呢？”

“卡卡西，我们去泡温泉吧。”

旅馆准备的浴衣是均码，带土穿来正好的衣服到了卡卡西身上变得松松垮垮，平日把自己包裹得像个蚕茧，到了这时却连浴衣带子都不肯好好系上。不过入浴很快就要脱掉就是了。

“衣服都脱了为什么还要挡住脸啊，这面罩是比你内裤还重要的存在吗？”带土忍不住吐槽，“再说不是已经被我全看光了吗。”

“诶？”

“昨天你可是亲自脱（下面罩喝酒）给我看（到）的。”

卡卡西震惊，卡卡西感觉脸比温泉水还烫，就算自己酒量再怎么下降，也不至于喝到断片。“……说、说什么呢。”

“你昨晚可是超~级寂寞地拉住我哭着说”不要走，带土，不要离开我””带土重新拾起女子高中生的表演之心。

卡卡西很确定眼前人是在瞎编，可是听着这段描述，拉住对方衣角的记忆缓缓浮现，自己好像，确实说了，不要走……现在脸上的温度，是就算投进冷水池也会被自己变成温泉的程度。

见对方半晌说不出话，带土继续道“卡卡西，你也太好懂了。”

他凑到卡卡西身边“明明长得不错，对着女人硬不起来，真可怜啊。”

察觉到对方往自己下半身停留的视线，“唯独不想被对着《木叶第一技师》打手冲的你这样说。”

“那是事故！教学视频为什么要起这种名字，还分什么特典珍藏版，其实是你想拍那种片子吧。”

“以目前的财务状况你去下海的可能性比较大。”，卡卡西直言不讳，“不过不用担心，我会养你的。就算我死了，木叶也会……咳”

带土突然扼住他的脖颈。

“这算什么？可怜我？别把木叶说得那么善良了，你要是死了，我就会继续在牢房里待着，等到需要了再考虑放出来。”他渐渐放缓手上的力度，嘴靠近对方到耳边“为什么不启动咒印，是觉得我不会杀你，还是想这样一了百了。”

他早就知道木叶在放他出来前在体内埋入了咒印，而控制权在卡卡西手里。

对方重新理顺呼吸，“你不也选择了相信鸣人吗，带土。”

“哼。”突然感觉到抵住对方身体的腿有些微妙的感触，“垃圾，原来你喜欢被粗暴对待啊。怪不得找不到女人呢。”带土嘴角重新浮现笑容，只是半脸的疤痕显得有些扭曲。可他的眼神没有丝毫的感情，像一把寒冰所铸的利刃，直直的刺向对面的人。拜他所赐，卡卡西除了下半身完全冷静下来了。

至于下半身，男人的下半身是不受身体控制的，一段时间没解决生理问题变得敏感也是正常的。要怪只怪他的腿恰好贴在了不该贴的地方。再加上，对方的脸凑过来时，是有一些该死的性感。

在他记忆中和梦境里最常出现的是小时候的带土，人生不断延长，记忆也被不断压缩，但带土的分量依然沉重，早些时间甚至会反复回想，后来经历得多了，便少有时间和精力再去想这些。但却常常梦到他。梦的内容千奇百怪，除了扭曲的回忆，也有一些温暖的东西。可能虚假，可也不失为一种安慰。

而再次相遇，就成为了敌人。作为敌人的人，大多数时间只需要一个模糊的概念，不如说不去了解对方才是最好的选择。过多人情味只会让刀变钝，让工具重新成为人，而争斗从不需要这些。

后来四战结束，带土跟着自己回了木叶。只是作为六代目上台后，与战犯带土的会面少得可怜，一两次交代任务，时间紧急也无暇说些其他。离任后虽天天同处一室，但两人的交流就仅仅是表面的，吃些什么，一起去哪里看看之类。默契的对过往避而不谈。  
自己不能解开对方的咒印，至少可以带他离木叶远一些。作为忍者的生活，已经结束了。

既然结束了，那么……

他直起倚靠在池边的身子，凑近带土满是疤痕的那半面颊，隔着面纱亲吻他。只是轻柔的一点，若不是看到对方熟悉的眯起眼睛的狡黠笑容，带土几乎以为是对方身子不小心一滑碰到的。

“笨卡卡，你在干什么。”

“唔嗯……想做就做了。带土，原谅我吧。”

只看温泉水面以上的部分是何等纯情的画面，然而卡卡西的那里依旧紧紧贴着带土的腿，甚至因为刚刚的动作有了摩擦。带土在成人后终于在今天重新认知到卡卡西的危险性，于是小心谨慎的后撤，准备远离案发现场。

“别跟过来哦。”卡卡西起身回房间，原本冷白的皮肤被温泉浸泡后露出些许的粉色，像极带土午间一口一个的虾饺，喉结下意识地滚动两下。

旅店的房间朝向温泉的这边全部用的玻璃材质，纵使对方进了房间，在外面也能看到一些，况且卡卡西直接背靠着玻璃墙坐下了。带土虽被警告，但还是游到了靠近房门这边。在远处时看不真切，离近了才察觉，对方是在自慰。

带土尴尬转身，眼不见心不烦。

然而玻璃材质隔音水平本就一般，之前两人贪凉，能推开的部分全都推了个遍，对方刚刚进去也没随手带上门。总之，声音全都漏了出来。

“带土……”被叫到的人愣住了，一时间脑海思绪万千。但主旨只有一个：为什么要在自慰的时候叫我的名字。为什么。为什么。卡卡西声音不大，但刚好是带土听得清的程度。平时懒散的声音此刻更加粘稠，带土的理智一点点溶解。

“……带土，你听到了吗？”

“什么？怎么了？”带土反应激动失常，比他更失常的是他的鸡儿。

“我说……让你离远一点。”

带土发出几个无意义的音节，望着对方明明离了温泉却更加像煮熟虾子肤色，他的目光从肩颈流连到尾椎。不知是否是温泉太烫，总之脑子一热上岸了。起身很潇洒，步伐却沉重又缓慢，很坚定地走向屋内。

他在门口稍稍伫立，看着卡卡西。他带着伤疤的那只眼习惯性的闭上，所以并没注意到带土，低垂着头，手上是机械的作业，止不住的喘息。刚从水里上岸不久，浑身都是湿漉漉的，平日蓬松的发型此刻服服帖帖，像本人一样柔顺得出奇。

他忍不住去摸那头银发，去亲吻他眼上的伤疤，就像他刚刚吻自己一样。卡卡西愣住了，身体僵硬，手也不知如何是好。带土伸手去握住他的手，缓缓动作。

“你干什么？”

“想做就做了。”

他低头盯着对方的下身，手上细致程度堪比当年对待忍者学校的作业，听着头顶对方的喘息来确定动作。几分钟过去，对方毫无要射的迹象，带土的手都有些疲劳。

“带土……别弄了。”卡卡西嗫嚅道“只靠手射不出来的。”

“所以你就是喜欢被粗暴对待？”带土看向卡卡西，脸上是嘲讽的笑容。他伸手扯下卡卡西的面罩，去吮吸那颗小痣所在的一小片皮肤。“想射吗？”唇与唇之间不过几厘米，呼吸间热气交融在一起。

卡卡西发出肯定的单音。

带土却不遂他愿地向后退，“让我想想，那本黄书上这时候要说什么来着。”

“请……请让我…吧……”

“跟别人讲话要看着对方的眼睛，而且你声音太小了，根本听不清。”

“请、请让我去吧……带土大人。”每说一个字，卡卡西的脸就红一分，讲到最后整个人几乎蒸发掉。双眼也像刚从水中离开般湿润，眼神都带着潮湿的气息。

带土用神威取来乳液，“把腿分开些。”卡卡西双手抱住大腿，将下半身的光景袒露在带土面前。带土伸手去揉捏对方的臀肉，从屁股顺着大腿内侧一路摸到膝窝，然后留下几个牙印。他咬得很轻，总是像擦酒精般用舌面舔过，再轻轻咬下，像品尝一只多汁的软桃。这部分的皮肤常年被衣服紧紧包裹，柔嫩光滑让人想起绵软的水蛋羹，于是忍不住流连，让光洁的地方留下印记。

长久维持着双腿悬空的姿势有些累人，亦或是因为带土的动作，卡卡西的喘息更加急促。仅仅这样还不够，但又不能做些什么，只能双腿大开继续摆出任君采撷的样子，前端断断续续吐着前液。

之前随着带土动作抹在大腿上的乳液，大部分都滑落下来，流淌得到处都是，几小股汇向阴部，顺着会阴一路流向穴口。带土又在手上挤些乳液，伸出手指戳进穴口，动作没有丝毫犹豫，突然摩擦过前列腺，卡卡西有些吓到，到嘴边的叫声又因为良好的忍者素质忍了回去。

带土不是没有觉察，一根一根加着手指数量开拓入口，卡卡西不是没有感受，但只是闷哼，双腿微微颤抖着。带土突然撤了手指，卡卡西睁眼去看他。带土把阴茎前端的伞状部浅浅戳刺进去，“行了，别抱着腿了”卡卡西照做，刚向前伸直开来，对方就抬腰把整根阴茎送入了穴中。

也有过指检的经历，医生带着乳胶手套探入穴口一两分钟的程度，自己就能半勃。不能撸射以后因为敏感程度尝试过前列腺按摩，但也只是把医疗器械放进去。总之，这样插进来的行为实在太超过了，就像，就像是在做爱。但这不过是昔日队友的友善帮助罢了，卡卡西有些自暴自弃又有些顺势而为的，将解放的双手环在了带土身上，双腿夹在了带土腰侧，于是两人的身体结合得更紧密。

身体被撞击就免不了向后跑，带土向前去追，直到两人紧密贴合到没有一点缝隙，卡卡西那根硬挺着一直流水的可怜东西被夹在两人的腰腹间摩擦，人则低着头盯着带土的身体，总之是想跟带土避开眼神。但也因此跟玻璃墙有了空隙，后脑勺时不时撞上去发出不小的声响。

带土伸手去放到对方脑袋后面，一把抓住不短的银发，扯起来强迫对方看他。卡卡西的脸上浮现出异样的潮红，因为张嘴呼吸唾液有些分泌过盛，顺着微微吐出的舌尖滴落下几滴。他喘得厉害，像夏日渴水的人，眼皮却耷拉下来，仿佛只要不看见，就一切与他无关。带土用嘴去碰对方嘴唇，卡卡西有些错愕的睁大眼。他去咬他嘴唇，吃痛后变得有些红肿，又伸舌头进去去捉对方的，就如吮吸多汁的果冻。

嘴上忙着品尝，身下的动作也没有停止。用力之大几乎要把自己楔进对方的孔洞之中。卡卡西呜咽着，涎水不受控制的从嘴角滑落。接吻时带土吮得他舌根发麻，精神上的快感在脑中炸成烟花。他努力回吻带土，迷迷糊糊中想着舌头的肌肉也是可以锻炼的吗，再分开时发出不小的响声。

“带、带土……能不能快一点，我感觉要……”音节都黏连在一起，即便如此带土依然听明了他的意思，但却缓缓把柱体抽出，人向后仰面躺下。卡卡西被他双手带着坐到大腿上。“我累了，要不你自己动动吧。”

卡卡西没表现出太多讶异，心跳有些没来由地加快，他伸手去摸带土的那根，虽然都是勃起，但带土的硬度好像比自己好得多。手上的热度挟着微妙的电流打在大脑皮层，因为不知紧张还是兴奋的感觉而出现微弱的身体麻痹，那是一种奇妙的爽感。他扶着柱身对准穴口，以几乎静止的速度将其一点点纳入身体。

这过程漫长的有些无聊，带土去碰对方如肤色一般颜色浅淡的乳头，被碰到的人微微颤抖，低低的喘息着。终于结束，卡卡西刚要舒一口气，带土就坐起身去咬他的乳头，连带着下身也贴合紧密，带土重新动作起来。快感远胜痛感，纵使之前是忍者的训练也未经这环，他忍不住发出娇喘。是娇喘吗，他不确定，总之忍不住叫了出来。

为了赞许他般，带土把胸前两颗果实好好品尝了一番。每一颗都亮晶晶硬挺起来才满意离开。卡卡西就在这个过程中射了精，略显浓稠的液体喷涌在他的小腹，带土这才去注意对方胸腹间的斜十字伤疤。

其实按道理来说，他早该知道这里的伤疤，毕竟是亲自动的手。只是不知为何，对方身上的其他伤痕都小而浅，只有这道，只有这道……卡卡西见带土盯着自己那里，问道“很脏吗？我去拿点纸来……”他刚退开一点，就被带土捉住腰，重新将自己楔了进去。

他惊呼对方名字。带土不出声，只是将自己用力凿进卡卡西体内。刚刚发泄过的下半身又有了抬头的迹象，甬道因为刚刚射精的余韵有节奏的收缩。带土不断动作，收缩就不断继续，对方下身有些不受控制地颤抖，随着动作摇晃的阴茎将液体甩得到处都是。终于，带土停下动作，深深埋在对方身体中射出精液。但他不急于拔出，而是摸着那道伤疤，“痛吗。”

“老实说，还挺爽的。”卡卡西舔舔嘴唇，又戴上熟悉的笑容假面。带土气得在对方仅剩不多的胸部肌肉咬上一口，然后他们就着黄昏的日光接吻了。

这下算是真正的亲吻了。卡卡西如是想着，满足的眯起眼。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3发文，格式可能有看起来奇怪的地方，请原谅我吧。


End file.
